


The Intelligent Hero Type

by Emz597



Series: The Musketeers Hero Types [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and Porthos might think he hasn't noticed but Athos is the quiet and intelligent one for a reason. He notices everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intelligent Hero Type

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Small Slash (guy on guy) if you don't please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Musketeers sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> I was going to leave this as a twoshot but then I decided you can't do 2/4 of the musketeers as hero types. So here is Athos' hero type for you to enjoy, the third part of the series. :) thanks to CrunchyScones for beta x

Athos sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, while lying in bed. They knew, he wasn’t sure how but he knew Aramis and Porthos had worked it out about him and D’Artagnan. There was something about the way they acted whenever he was talking to his lover. They were like a couple of girls, giggling. 

“You’re thinking too loudly, go back to sleep.” Came a sleepy voice beside him as a hand was placed on his chest.

“They know.” Replied Athos.

“What?” asked D’Artagnan as he looked up at the older man.

“Aramis and Porthos know about us.”

“You’re just imaging it, they don’t know about us. How can they? We’ve been careful.” D’Artagnan said as he snuggled back into bed.

“You don’t give them enough credit D’Artagnan.” Smiled Athos “they know, have you not noticed? Whenever we sit together they always give each other knowing smiles.”

“Why haven’t they told us they know?” asked D’Artagnan as he looked up at Athos “Do you think they’ll tell someone?”

Wrapping his arms around the younger man, Athos pulled him in closer “No, I trust them not to tell anyone. We’ll just have to be even more careful is all, we don’t want to give them more that they could use against us.”

D’Artagnan sighed.

“Go back to sleep D’Artagnan.” Athos could hear the disappointment in the other man’s sigh. D’Artagnan didn’t like hiding their relationship and neither did Athos but no one could ever find out about them. Athos would have to keep an eye on the troublesome two that were his friends. They were worse than a couple of servants gossiping when they found out something they shouldn’t have. If Treville ever found out, there _would_ be consequences.


End file.
